


I've Been Patient

by Random_Quality



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Zayn, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Fun, Lace Panties, M/M, Rimming, Stockings, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Quality/pseuds/Random_Quality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Harry twisted his body so he could look at himself in the full length mirror. He had on a par of those sexy maid socks. The sock itself stopped just above his knee and the straps to hold them up was mid thigh. “Are you sure Zayn will like these?” Harry asked Louis.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been Patient

Harry twisted his body so he could look at himself in the full length mirror. He had on a par of those sexy maid socks. The sock itself stopped just above his knee and the straps to hold them up was mid thigh. “Are you sure Zayn will like these?” Harry asked Louis.

Louis huffed and sat up from the bed he was lying on. “Yeeeeees.” He groaned. “Liam nearly had a heart attack when I used them. And unsurprisingly, Zayn and Liam share the same kink, just like us.”

Harry sighed and scratched at his bare chest. “Why unsurprisingly?” He asked, turning away from the mirror and to Louis.

“Haz, we share everything, including our kinks. Of course our boyfriends would be the same way. I bet my tea supply on it.” Louis smiled, getting up to stand next to him resting his chine on Harry’s shoulder.

Harry laughed and looked at the mirror again. “Should I wear one of those lace panties I got a while ago?”

Louis thought for a moment, then grinned wickedly. “I know just the pair you should use.”

~+~

Zayn walked in the flat he and Harry shared with a bounce in his step. He just finishes a writing session and the songs were almost finished, plus he bought some cool looking spray paint, so happy Zayn. “Harry! I’m home!” He yelled chuckling at the cliche that was his life.

“Bedroom!”

Zayn took off his jacket and shoes by the door and placed his keys and wallet in a bowl on the counter as he passed. “Harry I can’t wait for you to hear the new-fuck.”

Harry smirked as Zayn froze at the door way, kicking his feet in the air. Zayn took in what Harry was wearing. The taller boy sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed and crossed one leg over the other. “Harry? Wha?” Zayn stammered, trying to think of anything but the stockings and the green lace panties. The stocking just made his legs look endless and the green of the panties made his skin look paler and his eyes pop.

Harry got up and walked to Zayn, running a hand over Zayn’s collar bone as he walked to stand behind him. “I thought we spice things up a bit, since you have been working so hard on the album recently, and I’ve been a good boy, haven’t I?” Harry asked, pushing Zayn on the bed and straddling his hips. “I’ve been a patient boy, haven’t I, Daddy?” Harry purred.

Zayn felt his control snap. “Yes you have, baby. Such a good boy. Dressing up like this for Daddy, such a good boy” Harry whimpered as Zayn’s hands traveled to his ass and squeezed.

“Want-want your fingers.” Zayn smirks at how eager the boy in is lap was already.

“Not yet baby, gotta get my fingers wet first.” Harry whined, as Zayn rolled Harry on his back, hitching the stocking covered legs around his waist. “Don’t want to hurt you baby.”

Harry shook his head, “Could never hurt me.”

Zayn smiled lovingly at the boy below him, kissing him on the lips. “Never.” Zayn reached next to the bed and into the end table to find the lube and condoms. “Going to finger you with those panties on,baby. Going to make you ruin them with just my fingers, then I’m going to fuck you with them on. Would you like that, darling? Make you ruin these pretty panties?”

Harry gasped as his cock twitched in the panties. He spread his thighs and bucked against Zayn’s thigh. “Yes Daddy, please!” Harry whimpered, he could feel the underwear start to get wetter where his tip was and moaned.

Zayn sat up and made quick work of his shirt, pants, and underwear,leaning back down to rub his hard sick against the sift lace, “Fuck, baby.” He moaned, kissing Harry again, before lubing up a finger and moving the green panties away from Harry’s twitching hole. He traced the rim with his wet finger, pushing in slightly and groaned. “You’re already stretched baby.”

Harry panted, pushing down on Zayn’s finger. “Wanted to have you inside-inside me faster.”

Zayn smirked and added another finger, Harry gasping out. “Such an impatient boy, couldn’t even wait for me to get home.”

Harry whined, moving his hand over his confined dick. “Please.” Zayn knocked Harry’s hand away and replaced it with his mouth. “Fuck, Daddy!” Harry screamed.

“Such a naughty mouth.” Zayn said against Harry’s wet panties. “I think you don’t deserve to come yet, baby boy.”

Harry shook his head and Zayn had to force himself to not kiss the red bitten lips. “No, no, Daddy, please. I want to come. Please let me come.” Zayn added a third finger and twisted, Harry arching his back when is prostate was hit, panting.

“Relax, baby, or you will hurt yourself.” Harry looked up at Zayn, eyes blown and glassy and nodded, taking a deep breath and tries to relax. Zayn kissed the tip of Harry’s dick through the panties. He flipped Harry over and manhandled him until his ass was in the air and his face pushed into the mattress. “I was going to let you, baby, but with that potty mouth I’m going to have to make it a little harder.” He bent down and spread Harry’s ass licking over his hole. Harry gasped, clutching the sheets below him tightly. “Let’s see if I can make you let go with just my tongue.” And with that, he started to lick Harry open.

Harry was panting, desperate for his dick to be touched and Zayn’s tongue to go deeper. It felt so good and he was so hard. He felt Zayn’s hands snake around his body and play with his nipples and his dick throbbed. “Please. I can’t. I can’t.” Zayn just hummed, using one hand to pull on the panties to make them shift and rub against Harry’s hard cock. It was just the right amount of friction Harry needed. Harry’s back arched and shook with the force of his release, mouth open and panting. Zayn replaced his tongue with his fingers again, flipping Harry onto his front. Harry whimpered at the sensitivity, but he was too gone to care.

“That was wonderful, baby.” Zayn whispered. “I’m going to fuck you know, Harry. Alright?”

Harry tried to focus his eyes on Zayn, “Yes, Daddy.” He said, he could feel Zayn shift to put the condom on, then press the tip to Harry’s entrance. He moaned, dick already half hard again, pushing his hips down.

“I love how egear you are. Love that you are always desperate for my cock.” Zayn rasped, kissing Harry’s neck as he pushed in slowly.

Harry’s mouth fell open again, and he wrapped his arms around Zayn’s torso. “Love how you fill me, Daddy.” Harry whined.

Zayn bottomed out, kissing Harry as he started a slow place. Harry’s stocking clad legs wrapped around Zayn’s waist, pulling him in so his thrusts went deeper. “Faster.” Harry gasped.

Zayn pulled back enough that Harry had to drop his arms. “Magic word, baby.” He teased, wrapping his hands around Harry’s wrists and pinning them to the mattress.

Harry moaned and tried to move his hips faster. “Faster, please,” He looked up at Zayn, locking there eyes together so Zayn could see the pleasure that clouded them, “Daddy.”

Zayn growled, canting his hips into Harry faster. “You are such a slut for Daddy, aren’t you?”

Harry nodded, back arching when Zayn hit is prostate.“Yes, Daddy, yours.” He panted. Zayn’s thrust became harder, slamming the headboard against the wall, causing Harry to scream out a string of ‘yes’s and ‘Daddy’s.

"Fuck, baby. So tight. So perfect." Zayn growled, grabbing the hard lineof Harry’s cock through the green lace panties and jerking upwards slowly. Harry gasped at the rough friction, panting heavily. "You close, baby boy?" Zayn asked, feeling Harry’s dick twitch in his hand, hot and sticky with pre-cum.

Harry moaned and nodded, “Yes, Daddy, yes, yes, yes, YES!” He screamed, back arching in pleasure and thighs tightening around Zayn’s waist. He released, for the second time, into the lace panties.

Zayn watched Harry lose it in fascination, watched as his back arched beautifully and felt his body tighten around him. “Beautiful, babe, so fucking beautiful.” He grunted, thrusting harder into Harry’s limp body.

The other moaned weakly, “Made me come so hard, Daddy. You-you can only make me come that hard.”

Zayn lost it, hips thrusting forward and stilling, emptying into the condom. “Fuck, Harry.” He groaned.

Zayn pulled out slowly, getting up to clean them both, taking off Harry’s ruined underwear and taking off the stockings, then laying down and pulling him to his chest. “Your the best, baby”

Harry giggled. “Louis was right.” Zayn raised a confused eyebrow. “You and Liam share the same kink…Daddy.” Harry purred.

Zayn hit him on the head.  


**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on instagram. Hope you enjoyed! [Tumblr](http://randomquality.tumblr.com/) [Instagram](http://instagram.com/zarrysmutt)


End file.
